Living as a nobody
by Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD
Summary: i don' remember who i am or what my past is... whats the big deal oh yeah having a psycho fallow you around isn't a big deal!.. sorry suck at summeries please read it's better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Durarara **_**someone else does and that someone isn't me sadly cz if I did It would be much longer and a better plot… ok maybe not a better plot anyways this is my first fanfic so don't be to ha-**

**Shizuo: shut up and get on with the story **

**Me: ok don't rush me jerk… once again I own nothing but my OC… enjoy**

_**New to this life **_

If I could remember who I was, where I came from, I would be happy just to know I once had a life where someone cared or I had a happy home, maybe even siblings. But no matter how much I tried all I can remember is the life I have now, no one cares, not even a cozy home to sleep in. for god sakes have to steal from others to get a meal or I'd be living off of raccoons till I die!

I was walking around trying to keep my body warm from the cold spring night, I wore torn jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of old chuck Taylors that were way to big for my feet. I looked in the window of a nice little store seeing my reflection. Jet black hair that has dirt in it, big reddish brown eyes, and somewhat tanned skin, I look so different from everyone here. Who am I? I asked myself in my head _**'no one' **_was the answer I always got from myself but this time nothing answered I felt lonely yet relieved that the voice didn't answer… though not having the voice made me feel so empty like a doll or a puppet, that's being controlled by unseen strings. I sighed to myself for thinking such foolish thoughts as I started to walk down the nicely paved streets of Ikebukuro, not really paying much attention to my surroundings like the idiot I am, I run into what people call the yellow scrapes I think but I really don't care for what people talk about, I tried going past them but they just blocked my way. " ain't ya gonna say sorry ya lil runt" what I suppose the leader said to me in a very ignorant annoying voice " well ain'tcha " he asked in that stupid voice of his " no sir I'm NOT going to apologize to such an imbecile like u" what I may be a homeless girl who doesn't know who she is or anything about herself but I am surely not stupid. Now that I get a good look at this guy he's fugly I mean like so ugly that I rather have poop as a pet he had dirty blonde hair, his eyes were a booger green color, he had a long sharp nose, his face was all scruffy like he hadn't shaved for some days, and top of all that he had baggy clothes on. In my opinion he looks dirtier than me and I'm homeless, looks can really tell you about a person huh? Suddenly I was pushed into a wall making me come out of my thoughts, noticing the gagster was about to punch me! This isn't good I don't know how to fight and I' m about to get beat up by some yellow scrape thugs! But to my disbelief a vending machine flies out of nowhere hitting the thugs making them fly for what I think across the city. I watched in amazement, wow that was awesome! Then I felt a tap on my shoulder I whirled around coming face to chest with a tall blond an wearing a bar tenders uniform he had sunglasses on with bright light brown eyes, to be honest he looked pretty good. "are u alright kid?" hr asked be pulling me out of my thoughts making me blush from embarrassment of staring at him, I nodded "yes I am… um sir were u the one who threw that vending machine?" I asked with pure curiosity seeping through my mouth. " yeah what of it?" he sounded kinda mad that I asked, he was also glaring at me so that doesn't help my nerves. " well I just wanted to say thank you for doing that u really saved my life! And its so nice to know that there are some great people here " I smiled up at the man with inhuman strength and he looked utterly surprised at what I said which really confused me. " your not afraid of me?" he asked me with a hint of confusion in his voice, " why would I? I mean its pretty cool that you have strength like that! " I said with excitement as I skipped backwards. " once again I thank you sir I am very grateful of you saving me.." I bowed and skipped away. _**'another person that will hate you, your nothing but a disgrace to all human kind,… you can't even remember who you are where you came from and yet you still feel as if you don't deserve to be beaten to death' **_the voice came back to make sure I feel depressed and unwanted….. why must it always come back to me?

Mystery P.O.V ( even though you already know who it is)

What an interesting human such a delicate little girl I must meet her, this will be a much funner game with her in the mix, I started laughing as I slipped back into the shadows silently watching the girl disappear through a park. Who might this girl be I need to find out but that can wait for a little I while, I feel like ruining someone else's life right now I skipped away humming

End of chappie uno

**so did you guys like it please review I don't even care if it's a bad review I just wanna know how I did on it give me soe pointers I just want to mae you guys happy while making myself happy so please review . I will love you all forever thank u for reading I hope you all enjoyed or atleast the all that read!**


	2. Chapter 2

hey I know its been a while since I uploaded sorry I had really bad writers block cz of school and stuff

izaya: really? That's your excuse school? You barly even do your homework

me: shut up and stop being a creepy stalker or I'll let Shizuo-sama kill you

izaya: ok ok no need to be rash, anyways she doesn't own crap not even me all she owns is that oc of hers

Today I woke up in the homeless shelter, instead of the bench I sleep under. It was weird cause I don't remember how I got here, really, I always remember where I sleep and last night I remember falling asleep under the bridge cause some basterd took my benc. Anyways I sat up seeing other homeless people sleep, it must be really early about 6 maybe. I don't know well because I don't have a watch. As I got up from the makeshift bed I noticed that there was a note on it, I picked it up to read

' _**you should really be careful on where you sleep kid there are bad people out there..**_** ' - kyohei **

Kyohei? What a strange name. _**' not that you have room to speak you pathetic lil girl you don't even know your own name' **_there goes the voice again always putting me down. I walked out of the shelter to go and explore the city of ikebukuro seems like fun huh? As I started down the street I saw many people staring at me like I had an extra head, was I really that disgusting looking? Probably, its been awhile since I've had a real bath. Gross I know, I wish I could have one right now I feel disgusting with myself, but life is cruel. I began to skip not really caring for people staring at me, I kinda spaced out so I skip into something hard, it made me fall on my butt " are you ok kid?" they voice of the person asked, it was a males voice somewhat familiar. I looked up and it was the bartender guy " its you, your the guy from last night who saved me from the yellow scrapes!" I said to excited though it was long lived, cause he started to silently laugh at me. He then look at me with an amused expression, which confused me even more "it's the yellow scarves not yellow scrapes, and their a dangerous color gang" he said as he held his hand out, I took it and he helped me up " I don't care what their called I just didn't want to get beatin to a pulp" I mumbled embarrassed from the name mix up. I looked up at him, "hey what's your name? I forgot to ask last night" I asked. " Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima" he answered as he pulled out a cigarette "you know those are really bad for you right?" I told him crossing my arms. " yeah yeah shut up, anyways what's your name?" oh god not that question' the thing I try to avoid, I sighed " I don't know…. I have no memory of anything of my past" I said quietly and glanced up at him. " that sucks maybe we can get that fixed' I have a friend whos an underground doctor" he said calmly as he takes a drag of his cigarette. " really? Can he do that? Bring my memory back?" I looked up at him curious and excited " take me to him now! Please! " I grabed his arm pouting as I look up at him , he sighed giving up " fine just get off me" he said irritated I did as he said but as soon as I did I had this creeping feeling that someone was watching, so I looked around me to see who it was but saw no one, I guess im just going crazy,As we started walking the feeling stayed.

Mystery pov ( if you do not know who this is I will laugh so hard it will hurt)

Ahh~ now my lil play thing is hanging out with that brute shizu-chan how lovely.. such a strange girl I tried looking up info on our lil flower here and she had nothing not even a name hmmm, time to get close to this lil flower. For now I'll just watch and let the game play till it is my turn to intervene, I thought out my hole plan and laughed such a full proof plan… isn't this going to be interesting

**End of chappie 2**

**So was it good? did it suck arse? How should I start the blooming romance between them? Well who knows when I'll update next I'll try once a week cause schools almost out for me but if I don't update well I lost interest or im having a hard time thinking of the next chap. Anyways thanks for reading! Please review anyone who does-**

**Izaya: gets a free vacation to Hawaii!**

**Me: no I don't have money like that I was going to say that they will be my totally awesome friend that Idk in real life durh **

**Izaya : how boring**

**Me: please R&R thank you**


End file.
